Story ideas
by DeltaBladeX
Summary: Where I shove incomplete ideas which I like enough to hopefully get around to writing later.


Had an idea for a story and wrote down what I had. Currently can't think of more for it so I'm uploading it as is. If you like it and want to continue it, go ahead. I don't own it. Just let me know so I can see what you come up with.

* * *

Ranma and Genma fighting above springs. Ranma knocks Genma into spring. Panda leaps out. "Oh no, sir fall into spring of drowned panda. Now anyone who fall in take body of panda that drowned 2000 years ago." In shock, Ranma knocked into a spring by Genma-panda. "Oh no. Young sir knocked into spring of drowned magical girl. Now anyone who fall in take body of magical girl that drowned 12000 years ago." Ranma-chan bursts out of the water then sees herself in the reflection of the spring. Large breasts, red hair and a silly looking costume. "Genma, in the name of love and justice, prepare to DIE!" Ranma attacks and knocks Genma-panda into a second spring. "Oh no, sir fall into spring of drowned magical mascot. I sure you figure what happen next." Moments later, a tiny panda with a star shaped bald spot burst out of the spring and starts running with Ranma-chan in close pursuit.

* * *

On the cliffs above the springs, a certain lost boy can be seen examining his map. He hears yelling and looks up from his map to see a miniature panda being chased by a girl in a weird costume. The panda runs under his legs while yelling "Outta my way" shocking him enough that he doesn't react as the girl pushes him from he stands into the springs below as she chases her prey. Ryoga tumbles into a spring. Moments later, he gets back out clad in a tuxedo. Looking down at what he is wearing, he says "Why do I get the feeling this is a lot worse than it looks?"

* * *

**Ideas**

Cats and panda discus training methods for their charges. Cats find out about Neko-Ken. Magical mascot beatdown.

Ranma-chan beats enemy for Senshi. Starts looking for hot water to change back. Upon finding out Ranma-chan needs hot water to change back, Neptune splashes her. Enter Ranma. Cue chase of Ranma by Minako / Makoto.

Ranma-chan beats enemy for Senshi. Starts looking for hot water to change back. Upon finding out Ranma-chan needs hot water to change back, one of them suggest doing what they do to transform back. Ranma-chan loses costume leaving her with no clothing (normal clothing becomes costume during curse, dispelling that leaves her nothing). Cue chase of Ranma-chan by Haruka.

Kuno fixates on Ranma-chan. Gets tuxedo, roses and weapon, finds Ranma-chan battling youma. Does his introduction tweaked towards standard Tuxedo Kamen speech, 'Blue Thunder' strike damaging youma, then rushes into battle to get drained like an idiot.

Haposai attacks Senshi / Ranma-chan to steal panties / drain energy. Will he be seen as a youma / monster? What if he was purified?

Ranma-chan meets Luna / Artemus, goes Neko. What would Neko-Ranma do with magical girl powers?

* * *

Need to decide powers and planet / source for Ranma-chan. Would any form of the powers be usable as Ranma?

Moon – healing / purification

Mercury – ice / mist

Mars – fire / spiritual

Jupiter – electricity / plant

Venus – light

Uranus – wind

Neptune – water

Saturn – destruction / healing

Pluto – time

Possible powers left

Just physical enhancements, no special techniques or elemental manipulation

Gravity (not original)

Creation – anvil drop, summon weapons, summon minions (unused to my knowledge)

Space - teleportation (usable by other Senshi), phase through solid objects.

Darkness – travel through shadows, bind with shadows (either a cage of shadows or similar to Nara technique), summon shadow minions – could be seen as evil creating conflict between Ranma-chan and Senshi.

Since Ranma / Genma / Ryoga all have curses changed to fit with Sailor Moon, what curse changes (if any) would other cursed characters receive? Also, will other characters (either R ½ or SM series) gain curses?

Shampoo – possibly a youma / monster of some sort as it fits with her curse being a deterrent to ever being with Ranma.

Mousse – undecided.

Herb – maybe Spring of drowned Dark Queen. Would fit being an enemy of Ranma.

Pantyhose Taro – change unneeded. Already monster like.


End file.
